Legacy: DxD
by Son of The Jester
Summary: Instead of Issei Hyoudou, Rias chooses a mysterious 2nd year student as here new pawn. How will things change with this new edition to the peerage. And how will his strange powers affect the DxD universe. Male OC x Harem, Rias as main. Fem Gasper. M for violence and eventual lemons/limes
1. Chapter 1

Koneko

I'm confused, I have no idea why but about two weeks ago Koneko Toujou started sitting next to me at lunch. She is known as Kuoh Academies mascot, where as I am known as Kuoh Academies number one delinquent. Hell as far as I can tell the only thing we have in common is our lack of friends; which is a very thin connection seeing as she is a member of the Occult Research Club. So here I am sitting with the little cat like loli, eating my lunch and reading one of the countless tomes I own, when I get an idea. Slowly I move my hand over to Koneko's head, as soon as I touch her I can see and feel her tense up, but after a moment she starts to relax a little and I start to run my hand through her hair. After a few seconds she starts to lean into my hand. This goes on for another week as we start to get to know each other, after the week had passed we even began to spend time together outside of school. Though the longer I'm around her the more I'm convinced she isn't even remotely human, her scent is wrong, it's not like half-breeds or people who have been changed into another race, her scent has no trace of human in it. The closest thing I can think of is a Yokai, but that's not right either, there's something else similar to a demon but different at the same time. Oh well it doesn't really matter, it's not like I have any reason to get involved.

"Hey Koneko, tomorrow is your birthday right."

"...How did you know?"

"The student records are horrifyingly easy to get access to." I laugh at her surprised face. "I know that you are probably planning on spending it with your Club, so I was wondering if you would like to come to my house tonight for dinner and to get your present."

"...S-sure. I would like that." She stutters, not expecting the request.

**Time Skip**

"Did you enjoy dinner?" I ask Koneko as we sit in my living room.

"...Yes, it was good."

"That's good, now you just continue sitting there looking super cute, I'm going to get your present." I see her blush as I walk to my room to grab her present. I come back to the living room and hand her the large wrapped basket. "Go ahead, open it."

As Koneko opened the wrapped basket she was hit with a very familiar smell. Removing the wrapping completely she saw dozens of bars of chocolate. Her eyes lit up as she started to sift through them.

"It's not just chocolate, it's a selection of the best luxury chocolate's from around the world. There's Swedish and German chocolate amongst others."

Akeno

It's a bright day at Kuoh Academy as Akeno Himejima walks towards to Gardening Club. She is headed to the Gardening Club to pick up some flowers her King, Rias Gremory, requested. Making her way into the garden she spots Kuoh Academies number one delinquent tending to a patch of white roses. The most striking part of this scene is that he has one of said roses tucked behind his right ear. Surprised buy this unexpected sight Akeno stares for a few moments, forgetting why she is there.

"Are you just here for the view or is there another reason?" The supposed delinquent asked, startling her out of her shock.

"Yes I am here to pick up the flowers for the Occult Research Club. Could you kindly get them for me."

"Of course sweetheart, just wait there I'll be back in a second." After a few moments he returns with the flowers and passes them off to Akeno. "There you are, I hope you enjoy their beauty as much as they deserve."

"Ufufufu, I will most certainly try to." With that she leaves.

**Time Skip**

For the next couple weeks Akeno went to get flowers from the Gardening Club, each time staying to talk to her new favorite Gardening Club member. After several talks they found they had much in common. They both held a high respect for good, neither had a good relationship with their families, they were both loyal to a fault, and most importantly they were both HUGE S's and M's. Thought they didn't often speak of that last one and when the did is was very hush hush. Eventual Akeno was invited to his house to eat dinner, afterwards it became a regular occurrence, happening about 3-4 times a week. She even took to sneaking in and sleeping with him, not that he minded of course.

Rias

Shit I can't believe that I'm back in school, let's just hope that this first day goes better than the last one. I think to myself as I absentmindedly walk towards the main school building. As I'm walking I fell myself bump into something. Looking slightly down I see the most beautiful red hair I have ever seen, not even in my wildest dreams could i have imagined such beautiful hair.

"Beautiful." I let slip as I grab a few of the strands and gently caress them, before bringing them to my mouth and kissing them. Letting go of the hair I continue towards my class.

After class ends I am approached by two boys whom I deem unimportant, as the shout things about oppai and 'great ladies', getting sick of the perverse nature and comments I deliver an ultimatum.

"Keep talking and I will throw you out the goddamn window." Unfortunately for the on wearing glasses he didn't believe me until he hit the ground.

**Time Skip**

After earning a reputation as a delinquent I found myself quite literally running into that beautiful red hair again and repeating the same encounter as the first time. As I walk away I hear a voice call out from behind me.

"Are you ever going to introduce yourself?"

"It's customary to introduce yourself before expecting someone else to." I reply, earning a smirk from the red head.

"Very well I am Rias Gremory."

"Nice to meet you Rias."

"Oh, now is the time where one should introduce themselves."

"I know." I say before turning and walking away.

**Time Skip**

It took me a week but I finally got the illusive boy's name. After that I started to get to know him and eventually found that he is very kind and caring, contrary to his reputation. After a couple of weeks he told me that I was important to him. As much as it hurt I couldn't tell him I felt the same, I care for him too much to risk his safety by bringing him into my world. It would be better to let him live a peaceful life, than risk hurting him for my own selfish dream. I just wish things were different and he was the one I was slated to marry.


	2. In sheep's clothing

**I thank tHe ultimate demon dragon lord and CraZay Jay for being the first to review my story. This chapter is a bit (37) words shorter than the last one but that is mainly due to this chapter being a transition in to an action heavy third chapter.**

* * *

><p>Why do I feel like I just fucked my self over by walking through the park. I just wanted to get home as soon as I could to decipher this odd flyer I got from the cosplay girl, I can feel the magic coming off of it. But no I just had to stumble upon a bondaged-up winged chick and a dead guy, that I'm pretty sure is in my class. So now I will more than likely get involved in what ever this mess is.<p>

"How unfortunate for you to be here at this moment. But since you saw me I'll have to kill you." The winged chick says as she forms and throws a spear of light at me before I can react. The Light Spear pierces my abdomen just below the right side of my rib cage. I cough up some blood before smiling and giving a little laugh. "What's so funny, you human scum?"

"You're not the only one who can create spears." I form a large Darkness Spear and launch it at the winged woman. She tries to dodge it but the spear is moving to fast and impales the left side of her stomach.

"Ahhhhhhh." She screams out as she starts to fly away. "This isn't over scum, I will make you pay for harming a Fallen Angel." After she leaves I drop to my knees.

"I shouldn't have used such powerful attack with this injury and being in such a weakened state." I berate myself, struggling to my feet. "Shit now I need to rest and won't be able to decipher that flyer. Oh well time to drag my ass home."

**Occult Research Clubhouse**

"Akeno did you feel that large burst of energy?" Rias asks her Queen.

"Hai buchou, it seems that it came from the park not to far from here, and if I'm correct there was a Fallen Angel there to." She says the last part with venom in her voice. Rias understanding her best friend and queen's anger decides to go an check it out.

"Come on, we're going to go and see what caused this disturbance. It very well could be that second year we've had our eye on." With that Rias summoned a teleportation circle and they made their way to the park. Upon arrival they found one Issei Hyoudou dead next to one of the fountains in the park.

"Buchou, can he be saved?" Akeno asked her king.

"No, he's been dead for to long, if we had gotten here a few minutes sooner I could have made him a member of my peerage."

"Now that he's dead what are you going to do about _it_?"

"I'll just have to re-search the city and school again, and try to find some promising people."

"But Buchou, we already searched thoroughly, and Issei was the only promising candidate that Sona didn't already stake a claim on."

"I know that but we have to try, we have to!" Akeno's heart drops as she hears the desperation in her best friend's voice.

"I know and we will find someone, no matter what." Akeno replies with resolute conviction.

**Next Day**

**Occult Research Club**

"Ok, unfortunately Issei Hyoudou was killed last night and we were too late in finding out, so I was unable to resurrect him. So we are back to finding potential candidates for receiving an Evil Piece. Now I want-"

"...I know someone." Koneke interrupts.

"Y-you do?" A surprised Rias asks.

"...Yes I can bring him if you want."

"Before you do that could you tell me why he could help."

"...He is nice...but can use Senjutsu."

"Are you sure."

"...Yes."

"Bring him here tomorrow."

**Next Day**

*poke* "Shiro"

I ignore the unwanted intrusion to my nap.

*poke* "Shiro"

...

***JAB* **"SHIRO"

Looking up I see Kitten standing before me and hear my classmates spreading vicious lies about me and my relationship to Koneko. Yawning I ask Koneko what she needs.

"Come with me." She says, I just nod and follow her to what I believe is the Occult Research Clubhouse. On the way there I know I will have to explain some things, though I have no Idea that it is that they know. If I base my guess on Koneko being the one to come get me; it means that she volunteered the information that she knew me. But since Rias isn't the on leading me that means Koneko didn't use my name, which eliminates the theory that they want to find out my connection to each other. So that really only leaves the possibility that I was right in my assessment that they aren't human, and if that is true then Koneko is definitely at the very least a former Nekomata, so she would be able to sense the natural energy I give off. Which subsequently explains why she took a sudden interest in me. Though that only explains half of the situation, it explains _why_ she wants me, but not _what_ she wants me for. Enough thinking, we're here.

**15 Minutes later**

"So that is how you know all of us." Rias says nodding at my explanation. "Now onto serious business, This may be hard to believe but-"

"All of you are Devils." I interrupt, earning a shocked look and a small nod. I chuckle. "It wasn't that hard to figure out, other than Angels only Devils can reincarnate a person as their race, and none of you smell like that disgusting pieces of trash. So the only other option is Devil. As for the reincarnation thing, I can smell the scent of Yokai on kitten here." I explain, patting Koneko on the head.

"Ara Ara, so if you know about the three races then was it you in the park the other night" Akeno asks.

"Yes that was me, I was just walking through the park on my way home, when I stumble upon a murder. So I was forced to fight off a Fallen Angel."

"No normal human can fight off a Fallen Angel, do you have a Sacred Gear?" Rias asks me, voice dripping with curiosity.

"No."

"Then how?"

"I'm an Elemental Vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and don't forget to review<strong>

**With laughs,**

**SonoftheJester**


	3. Re-Redaction Notice

After talking with my friend, who is reading this story along with all of you, I have fixed all of the plot-holes and Shiro will just be a Vampire. Sorry for the inconvenience.

With laughs,

SonoftheJester


	4. A New Pawn

**So here is chapter the official chapter 2. It is a story progression chapter so there is no action, but worry not the next chapter starts and ends with action. This chapter will be explaining Shiro's background and his transformation into a devil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Since I have revealed myself I might as well give a bit of my history. I was born around 700 years ago to a family of Elementals, who were also rather well known monster hunters. I specialized in lightning, wind, and ice, but eventually grew proficient in using the other elements. Though I was a special case in my family because I could use the element of darkness, which was viewed as a curse amongst Elementals, so I was an outcast for the first 16 years of my life. Unlike the rest of the monster hunters I never viewed supernatural creatures as evil, I viewed them the same way I did humans; some are good and some are bad. This viewpoint coupled with my ability to use darkness caused the other hunters to become hostel towards me, eventually a few attacked me and I killed them. As a result I was banned from the tribe and was marked as a target. I traveled for a while training myself and eventually master elemental alchemy, which few Elementals ever learn the basics to. I eventually came across a vampire who I took to traveling with. After a year she asked if I would like to become a Vampire myself, seeing no reason not to I decided to abandon my humanity and my heritage to become a creature of the night. I stayed by her side until she died 200 years later. After her death I was lost, I had no path and no goal, so I just traveled the world and continued to grow stronger as a Vampire and an Elemental. Eventually I became a Vampire Lord shedding myself of all Vampire weaknesses and became a master Elemental. After years and years of traveling here I am."

"Wow so much happened to you." Was all Kiba could say.

"So it's true that Vampire can evolve into a stronger form." Akeno confirms.

"...Sorry for your hard life." Koneko says.

"Thank you for sharing your story with us, but we need to get back to business." Rias says, causing us to snap out of our respective thoughts.

"Ah yes you want is it you want from me?" I ask curiously.

"The main reason you are here is because the boy you saw in the park was someone I wanted to recruit into my Peerage." Rias says. "But by the time I got there he had been dead to long to revive him. So I needed to find a replacement and Koneko recommended you. Now I can see that I was wrong for not wanting to involve you in our world, it's seems you are strong enough to survive on you own."

"That's nowhere near true, as it stands I am in an extremely weakened state." I inform her, garnering a few very shocked looks.

"Then how did you defeat a Fallen Angel and how weakened are you?" Kiba asks.

"I am currently at about 22% of my overall strength and as for how I defeated the Fallen Angel, it's simple really, I didn't. I merely caught her off guard. She thought, as you all did, that I was a normal human. So getting in a lucky hit wasn't that hard. I have no doubts that I could have beaten her in a straight up fight, but I probably wouldn't have survived. So as for your yet unasked question I would like to join your peerage." At this Rias smiles.

"Very well, but first I need to explain the evil pieces system. There are six Pieces; the King, the Queen, the Rook, the Knight, the Bishop, and the Pawn. The King is the master of the peerage, that would be me. Akeno is my Queen, she holds the abilities of the Knight, Rook, and Bishop. Koneko is a Rook, the Rook has extreme strength and great defense. Kiba is a Knight, their attribute is increased speed. The Bishop is granted stronger magic and an increase in magic reserves. Finally the Pawn has the ability to promote to any position other than King. Also each Piece has a value; a Pawn is 1, a Rook is 5, a Knight is 3, a Bishop is also 3, a Queen is 9, and Mutation Pieces are worth 5. Mutation Piece is a rare Piece that can be any of the other Pieces but is worth more than most, a Mutation Piece is usually reserved for people who require a high value to turn. I currently posses four Mutation Pieces. Now what piece do you think best fits you?"

"Honestly I think that the Pawn is the best Piece for me."

"Very well, lay down on the couch and I will reincarnate you." Snapping her fingers Rias summons her Evil Pieces. Taking a Pawn and inserting it into Shiro's chest, nothing happens. Frowning she adds another, then another, and finally her last Pawn and still nothing happens. On a hunch she inserts her four Mutation Pieces, and with that Shiro begins to glow in a crimson light.

**1 Hour Later**

"To think you would be worth 24 Pieces, that's over half a peerage, just how strong are you?"

"I'm not entirely sure Rias, and as I have no idea of the power scaling of devil's I can't even make a decent comparison. What I can tell you is I am far stronger than you could possibly imagine." With that Rias moves over and sit next to me. After a moment she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, can we stay like this for a little while." She asks quietly.

"For as long as you want love." I say as I rest my head on hers.

**Next Day**

Warm. That's all I felt as I woke up, but unlike normal this warmth isn't coming from inside me but from the outside. Opening my eyes I am greeted by that beautiful red hair, smiling I reach up and run my fingers through it. After a few seconds I become aware of the fact that both Rias and myself are naked. _"How the hell did she get my clothes off?" _I think to myself as I feel her start to wake up.

"Mmm, good morning Shiro. Do you like the view?" She asks as she notices me staring at her body.

"Very much, I wouldn't mind seeing it every morning." I say with a sincere smile.

**P.O.V. Switch**

"Very much, I wouldn't mind seeing it every morning." He says without an ounce of perverted inflection. All I see in his eyes is pure adoration and appreciation for my beauty. With those eyes looking at me I can't help but to blush. Before I even notice he leans over and kisses me on the tip of my nose. "I am happy to be able to call someone as gentle and caring as you, my master."

**Time Skip**

**Knock Knock**

As the door opens I see a guy around my 'age' is my summoner, all I can think is how you he is. Why would someone his age need a Devil.

"Hey, I'm Jay, what's your name?" He asks as he lets me in.

"Shiro, so why do you need a Devil?"

"I've always wanted to meet a demon and after getting this summoning thing, I thought 'why not'. He says holding up the summoning leaflet.

"Honestly as good a reason as any. So do you require anything be done, or is this a social type summoning?"

"If we can just talk, that'd be cool."

**Time Skip**

"Rias I got my first contract." I announce as I walk into the club room. Rias smiles that beautiful smile at me.

"That's good, you've taken your first step towards becoming a High Class Devil and having your own Peerage."

"I have no such plans, I am more than happy to live my days out serving you." I reply, earning a small blush from Rias. I sit cross-legged on her desk and smile at her.

"Oh, and what are you doing sitting on my desk when there are plenty of other seats?"

"Well you are sitting here and not on the couch, so I have to sit here to be close to you. After all your presence calms me and makes me feel complete. Plus Koneko isn't here to pet. So this is the best place to sit." I explain as I look at Rias. "So will you be spending the night at my house again to night, my sweet mistress?"

"Yes I will, but you should go ahead I have some things to finish up here."

"Very well dear." With that I teleport out of the club house leaving a flustered Rias to finish her tasks.

**15 Minutes Later**

Walking through the same park as before Shiro jumps out of the way just in time to dodge two blue Light Spears. Looking up he sees a male Fallen Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for read and don't forget to review. Also I am giving Shiro 2 familiars and need help choosing the second one, so PM me or leave a review with your suggestion. For those who don't have a suggestion still leave a review.<strong>

**Next time we see Shiro fight Dohnaseek and meet and save Asia.**

**With laughs,**

**SonoftheJester**


	5. Showdown at the church

"Ahh." Shiro yells out in pain as a blue Light Spear pierces his left leg. "Fuck, this won't be as easy as last time. While not as strong as that cunt you are more experienced." Shiro barely jumps out of the way of another Light Spear. Forming a spear of ice sheathed in lightning he readies himself for a hard battle. Launching the spear at Dohnaseek, he rolls to the right and throws a dozen Ice Daggers and forms a Flame Sword. Dodging spear and daggers Dohnaseek is blindsided by Shiro's attack and receives a burnt wing as a result. Crying out in pain he forms several Light Spears and launches them towards Shiro, who manages to dodge all but one, which impales his right shoulder.

"Hard to dodge with only one usable leg, isn't it." Dohnaseek says with a smirk. Forming a Light Sword, he rushes towards Shiro to engage him in close combat. Light clashes with flame as the two vie for an advantage. Soon Dohnaseek finds that his is a little weaker in the strength department as Shiro starts to push him back, jumping back Dohnaseek starts to form a new battle plan. Choosing to use Shiro's earlier move, he from and throws a few Light Daggers and rushes Shiro. Using his maneuverability to his advantage Dohnaseek soon puts Shiro on the defensive.

Seeing himself losing ground Shiro makes dismisses his Flame Sword And catches Dohnaseek's sword in his right hand and delivers a punch to his right shoulder, releasing a burst of electricity as his fist connects. Finding his arm now useless Dohnaseek forms a spear and stabs Shiro in the stomach and takes a few steps back. Falling o his knees Shiro mentally berates himself for leaving such a large opening, but sees that Dohnaseek left just as big an opening. Thrusting his hand to the ground Shiro releases a wave of Steel Spikes towards Dohnaseek. Attempting to fly out of the way Dohnaseek finds the burn on his wing to be more debilitating than he previously thought, leaving him low enough for one of the spikes to stab his left leg. Laughing he forms a huge Light Spear and fires it at Shiro only for it to be intercepted by a blast of black-crimson energy.

"Now now, I can't have you killing my beloved servant now can I?" Rias says coming out of the tree line. "Now leave my territory and I won't have to eliminate you.

"That crimson hair, your a Gremory aren't you." Dohnaseek receives a nod in response. "Well I had no idea this Devil was yours, I will withdraw for now but hope we don't meet again, because I won't be so kind." With that he slowly flies away. Turning to face Shiro, Rias helps him to stand.

"Are you okay?"

"Just...need some...rest." he manages to get out.

**Time Skip**

After school ended the Occult Research Club gathered in their club house to hear of the pervious night's events. Rias was sitting at her desk with Akeno standing next to her. Kiba was leaning against the wall. While Koneko is sitting on Shiro's lap, with Shiro petting her head.

"So last night I fought a Fallen Angel." At this news all present except Rias visible cringed. Shiro felt Koneko tense up in anger in his lap. "Don't worry I fought him off for the most part. Though I will admit I probably would have died if Rias hadn't interfered. The Fallen Angel from last night wasn't as strong as the one from the other night, but he was much more experienced, which made him so much more dangerous, it was only my experience that allowed me to hold out for as long as I did. Though this encounter revealed something interesting, turning me into a devil has been slowly healing some of the damage I sustained a while ago."

"What does that mean, you don't look injured." Kiba asks

"Lets see, how do I best describe my situation. Ok, imagine your power as a pool of water, now think of using that power as getting a drink of water." At this Shiro received nods of understanding. "Now imagine having to go to said pool to fill your cup every time you need to drink, that is troublesome and inefficient. Now imagine that the pool had several pathways, rivers if you will, that lead to different areas of your day to day life. Now getting water to drink would be an easy task. So with that visual, my pool is fine but the pathways are severely damaged. This makes if extremely hard for me to properly utilize my power. But becoming a devil kick started a repair of my pathways, so instead of the pervious 22% I am at 27% power now. I don't know if the repairing will last until I'm back to 100% or if it was just a small bonus to becoming a devil. Though one thing I can tell you is that although 5%isn't a huge jump, it is a noticeable increase in power for someone as strong as me. If I had been at 22% when I fought that Fallen Angel last night, I wouldn't have survived his first attack."

**Time Skip**

_Oh a little nun just fell down, I probably shouldn't help her. No, most definitely should stay away, but she is so adorable. Rias is going to be mad, but I can't ignore something so cute. _I think as I walk over to the blonde girl sitting on the ground. I notice she is mumbling to herself in Italian, it's a good thing 700 years of life takes you all over the world.

"Here, let me help you up." I say reaching a hand out towards her. She takes it with no hesitation, she truly is a naive person.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you."

"Shiro Kefka, likewise." I say with a smile that makes her blush furiously. "So can I help you in any way?"

"Yes could you show me to the town church."

"Of course." Yep Rias is going to be very mad at me.

**Time Skip**

"WHAT." Rias yells at me. I sigh.

"I took a nun to the church today. Yes, I know how incredibly stupid it was but I learned something useful. I know why the Fallen Angels are in your territory."

"They were after Issei because of his Scared Gear."

"Then why are they still here?" I ask, to Rias' confusion.

"Ufufufu, that's a good question if they were only after the pervert they would have left after killing him." Akeno surmises. Walking over to the couch and sitting on Shiros' lap.

"Exactly beautiful. They are here for a different reason." Shiro begins, running his fingers through Akeno's hair. "The nun I met today possesses a Scared Gear, one that allows here to heal, and from what I pieced together it isn't like your healing abilities. No no no, this is some Jesus level shit I'm talking about. Healing serious illnesses and severe injury. You know, a returning sight to the blind type of deal. Fallen Angel's haven't yet developed a way to increase their numbers, so something like this would be a fucking godsend. This way they don't have to worry about the number dwindling too low."

"That is rather helpful for them. They wou-"

"That's not all." I interrupt." She told me a story. Once there was a girl who was revered as a Saint for her ability to heal people, so she was moved to the Vatican to perform miracles for the church. One day she stumbled upon an injured man and healed him, afterwards she was called a witch and excommunicated from the church. This all happened because the man she healed was a Devil. I think see would make a great addition to your Peerage."

"That's incredible, with her as a Bishop, we would have every role covered. Akeno is support, Koneko is a Tank, Kiba is DPS, this nun would be a Healer, you are a Jack of all Trades, and I am the Leader. Having her would be perfect. You just made an incredible find."

"Of course, everything I do is for my beautiful King. The only problem we face is how to get a nun to become a Devil. But worry not I will find a way."

**Time Skip**

_Well shit, I smell blood and a lot of it. That is always a bad sign, I hope Jay is alright._ I think as I walk through Jays' house. I walk into his living room and am immediately assaulted by a wave of foul odor, not just blood but bile and intestinal fluid as well.

"Fuck, Jay." I yell seeing jay crucified on the wall. Unfortunately for Jay he was still alive, "Jay who did this, tell me and I swear they will suffer unrelenting pain up until the moment they die."

"Now, now my good man this is not the time for making enemies. You can't afford to start a war." He manages to get out between coughing fits. After a few moments Jay was no more and I was pissed.

"Well, if it isn't a shitty Devil. I guess today is my lucky day I get to kill a devil and a Devil lover. Oh what a glorious day it is." The former priest says with a twisted smile. Only adding to my anger, he raises a gun and fires. I easily dodge the Light Bullet, forming a few Ice Spears, readying them for attack.

A scream draws our attention, looking towards the sound I see Asia. Immediately feeling a small bit of panic rise up in me, I begin to explain.

"Asia, I didn't want you to find out like this, but I'm a Devil. I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't want to scare you away, I think you're a truly good person and didn't want you to feel like you couldn't be friends with me. I swear I was going to tell you."

"But how are you a Devil, you're such a good person. Aren't Devils supposed to be evil?"

"It's not that simple, You heave to underst-"

"Shut up you shitty Devil, all you shitty Devils are evil and need to be exterminated. You see Asia this is what we do to shitty Devils and shitty Devil lovers." Freed says with an evil smirk. I turn back to face him.

"You will pay for killing my friend, you shitty priest." I say mimicking his address to me. " I'm going to flay your ass alive." With that I lunch the Ice Spears at him. He manages to dodge them for the most part, gaining only a superficial cut on his left arm. He fires more Light Bullets at me forcing me on the defensive. Not liking my position I use my superior speed to close the distance between us and form an Ice Sword, slashing his at mid section I land a good blow. But I underestimate his speed as he quickly draw a Light Sword and pierces my left lung with it. I jump back and start to form another plan of attack.

"Haha with out that lung you're going to be slowed down, it looks like I will be killing you soon." He's right about the wound slowing me down. With the sword being made of light my healing factor is slowed down significantly, I will need to end this as quickly as possible. Before either of us are able to act a crimson summoning circle appears behind me. Turning to look I see Rias and the rest of the peerage.

"Sorry it took so log to get her there was a barrier set up around the house. We are here to help you, and we need to go. There is a group of Fallen Angles headed this way."

"I'm not leaving without Asia." I say rushing over to her location and picking her up bridal style causing her to blush from our close proximity.

"You can't bring her, the teleportation spell only works on members of my peerage." Rias objects.

"I know, that's why I'm going to carry her to the club house. I know the risk but I can out run the Fallen Angels, though it will drain me fo all my energy. But when I get back you can heal me" Rias hearing the determination in my voice can't help but relent.

"Just be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I won't" I promise.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update, things have been hectic. Remember to review.<p>

With laughs,

SonoftheJester


End file.
